The Guardians of Freedom
by Night-Wing-NightFury
Summary: Night-wing always thought of herself as normal, but we both know that is not true. Read the story to find out what happens!
1. Characters

Characters

Striker

Light Brown Short Hair electric streaks on hair tips, electric blue eyes has many shades of blue in the irises, height 5'6", well built and very tan.

Gender: male

Specie: Skrill

Guardian of skrills

Age 15

Youngest of the Guardians and most energetic, never slows down. Suggests strange things that are yet vey helpful. Willing to protect the ones he cares about. Like a little brother to Grim and Night-wing. sometimes will run around in circles and won't stop unless someone hits him upside the head.(works every time).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grim

Blond shaggy hair light blue streaks in hair, gray eyes different shades of gray in the irises, height 6'3", well built and slight tan

Male

Deadly Nadder

Guardian of All Nadders

Age 18 one month younger than Night-wing

He can be annoying, but very kind. He is also very loyal. Overprotective at times. Willing to give his life.

Can be a bit mysterious and sometimes miss some details of important information of situations and other problems. Second oldest and like a little brother to Night-wing and a older brother to Striker.

Night-wing

Midnight hair that goes down to lower back but is always in a braid moss green colored ends on end of braid, green eyes that have many green shades in the irises, 6'1", curvy and well built and slightly dark skin.

Female

Night Fury

Guardian of all Night Furies

Age 18

Can't control herself when starving. she is a very quick learner. will help her friends and protect them with her life. Can be a hothead at times, but get over them quickly. Oldest of the small group of friends.

The peaceful night on Moon Haven, Island of a Viking village.

Some say we are the best. and others say we are the strongest and the dragons we fear us and will never come and raid is ever again. One is the weakest of the Viking village se is only 18, 5 years after what happened to the queen dragon. Rumor has spread like water on a flat stone surface.


	2. Who!

Night-wing's. POV

Dream

I stare at a giant dragon, white as snow, with crystal blue eyes and they pierced through my soul like it knew what it was looking for. "I have been watching you for a long, long time, same as two others, you have a heart of a leader. You are special, same with two others.", He spoke inside my head, "Who are you", I spoke up with fear lacing my voice. "In due time we will meet again, but first you need to wake up I sent some dragons to attack and you have an assignment to take care of, good luck."

As I lay in bed awake, feeling this strange feeling that kept telling me to go for a night time stroll, and I did just that. As I did movement was seen in the dark I immediately started running, as Vikings ran around I saw them capturing the dragons. I knew then that I had to do something. I ran over to the dragons so no Viking saw me, I took out my knife and started cutting ropes and freeing the dragons.

After several dragons being freed I was still doing my job, then I saw a pitch black dragon, I knew right away that it was a Night Fury! I took my knife out once more and started to cut the ropes on the poor thing, he looked so helpless. I found out that the dragon had a prothsetic tail fin! Once I cut one more rope, he pounced on me. As if he starred into my soul with piercing green eyes. Once he opened his mouth, I prepared myself for my death, but a fierce roar met my ears. My eyes opened again to see what would happen. I see the dragon glare and bare his teeth and he took off.

After that very moment a bright flash of white that blinded me shortly to find my self at the same place where I saw the Alpha. "I saw your actions and I have decided that you are the true Guardian of Dragons.", he spoke, "What kind of dragons?", I questioned him. "That will be explained, now it is time for you to become a Guardian and protect the weak of dragons and innocence.", after that the light faded and darkness surrounded me.

As my eyelids slowly lift everything is blurry no doubt that I know who I am. I was left here, I don't know where I am I just remember my name and talking to the Alpha. As I slowly sit up I see two other boys, one very young and the other looks about my age. They slowly do the same. They both look groggily around, then their eyes soon widened and so did mine. We quickly took out our weapons, the young boy had the same weapon as I, a bow with aquiver of a gazillion arrows in it, while the older boy has to long sharp daggers and some throwing knives on his belt. I was the first to lower my bow then they soon followed suit. "Um.", the youngest was confused as was I. "Might as well get this over with, hi my name is Night-wing.", I greeted them with a smile, "Grim.", said the blond boy. "Hi! My name is Striker!". The boy ran up to me and hugged me and he then hugged Grim, who looked quite uncomfortable. After introductions we told what we remember before we passed out.

All of us ended with the exact same thing, the Alpha speaking to us, then nothing else. After we were done we decided to look for land and a way to get off this slab of ice. After a couple of minutes of seeing nothing but ocean, I felt very weird and I could tell something was wrong. My eye sight became sharper and I looked down at my hands and saw my hands were turning a very dark navy blue, almost black, and sharp talons replaced my fingers. I looked at my new friends and the exact same thing and they both looked at their hands and screamed, I was more calm, like I felt this way before and it felt natural as well.

We've been looking for hours, but then what looked like a jagged rock came into view of my line of sight. "Land!", I shouted out to Grim and Striker. They then turned and came to my location, "Really?", Striker ask excitedly. I then pointed to the rock and it looked like it was getting bigger. "Sweet!", Grim said with a smile. We then dove in the water, literally.

Once we finally made on to shore we has to take a breather, very long swim, I had to drag Striker. Well more exercise for me. We laid for what seemed forever when I felt a jab in my side. I bolted upright to see a seagull just sitting on my stomach. Hungry took control of me and I couldn't stop myself. I felt my sharp claws wait...CLAWS! And sharp teeth cut into the flesh of the rat with wings. Once it was dead I kept quiet. After a moment of silence I turned to look at Striker, who had saucer plate eyes with a hint of fear in them, then I turned to my left to look at Grim, same expression. Then I remembered the seagull, in my mouth. My eyes widened and I started to freak out.(seeing me freak out is so not pretty, very ugly, very girly, so not me, I will leave out the trauma)

"NIGHT-WING, CALM DOWN!", Grim and Striker yelled at the same time. After my girly mental break down, the two were acting like brothers I never had. Even though I don't remember what my past was about. But my thoughts were interrupted by a fierce loud roar. We turned to see an angry Monstrous Nightmare, it had something on its back that talked a lot of smack, glaring daggers at us, but mostly at, STRIKER!

Sorry short chapter. DON'T KILL ME I BEG YOU! ?


	3. Well then

I don't know what was with me, but I stepped in front of Striker in a protective way. I then felt my eyesight sharpen as my blood boiled with anger. The only thing on my mind was to protect my family (yes they are family to her). Then I felt my body hunch over and I found myself on all fours. An inhuman growl erupted from the back of my throat. Teeth changing shape, and rearranged. I felt my bones snap and break and some extended to new lengths and some shortened. My body changed from inside out, my hair became ear like horns on my headband, my head seemed to flatten and I looked at my arms and saw they were turning a dark blue, purple, black color (like Nightshade look up when you can). As my body changed I felt something on my back, I turned around I saw two large, beautiful wings, and also behind me was a long sleek tail with two tail fins on each side. As my head was behind me I saw the same thing happen to my brothers (going to call them that for now on). Striker was, what looked like a Skrill, Grim looked like a Deadly Nadder. I honestly don't know what I am.

The Nightmare finally decided to charge at Striker first, but Grim got in his way and spine shot him. He then was thrown towards me. The unthinkable happens, I felt my core heat up, bare my teeth, everything seemed to slow down and I heard a screechy whistle and I let loose my rage in a plasma bomb! He was then shot towards Striker, his body was surrounded by an electrical field that made some objects float in the air. Then every object that was floating in the air dropped and I saw Striker release an energy that could over power my shot. A stream of electricity flowed to the Nightmare, he was then thrown 20 yards, turned and ran away.

Once he was out of sight we turned to look at each other, Striker was the first to react, "THIS IS SO COOL!", he roared out jumping around me and Grim, Grim just shook his head. I tried stifling a giggle of the energetic little brother. As we set off to try to find a place to sleep I found this some sort of grove in the forest, it looked peaceful, and I just decided to jump down in to take a look around. Once it was safe to come down I signaled Grim and Striker to come down.

After we got to explore the lovely view of the grove. We noticed some sort of scorch marks on the ground and claw marks on the walls of the grove. Grim walked up to the marks on the walls and sniffed them, "These have been here for, no more than 3 years, and the scent of a Night Fury!", Grim and Striker looked at me, "Wasn't me.", I replied. After explaining our features to each other and saying what we are, Strikers stomach interrupted our peaceful silence, and he giggle nervously. I immediately got an idea on how we could eat, but would include parts of our bodies we didn't know how to use. Wings.

I just decided to focus on flapping. As I focused I felt the wings on my back started to move up and down, repeat. I soon open my eyes to see my progress and see that I'm only a few feet in the air. I flapped harder and I soon shot up into the air.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" I roared out.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown POV

As we shot through the air, Hiccup and I decided to test out the glider, again, as much to my demise, I feared for my best friend. Just then a dark blur shot up in front of us and I had to avoid hitting them. I looked up after them. "C'mon bud!" Hiccup shouted over the roar of the dragon.

Night-wing's POV

As I shoot through the sky I past a blur of black and a small amount of brown. Why was there brown, oh well. I didn't realize it, but a roar found its way out of my throat. A sudden roar replied, it sounded like mine, but deeper, like a males roar. As I flapped harder trying to evade the other dragons attempt to fire at me, I dodge every one of those blasts. I heard other roars, I dared to look behind me. I saw other dragons; that same Nightmare and that stubborn human on his back, a Nadder with a blond human girl on her back, a Zippleback with twins on their backs, a Gronkle with a fat human blond boy on her back, and a...NIGHT FURY!?, with a brunette boy on his back!

As I fly faster, "Eat my dust you dragons! HAHAHAHAHAA!" I shout out. (Best song for this chapter We Are Giants by Lindsey Stirling). As soon as that the male Night Fury shoots in front of me, but I decided to go down, as I nosedived I felt dragon instincts kick in and aloud myself dodge every rock column. Once out of the maze of rock I turned my head to see if any of them made it through. I spotted one of them, the Night Fury, made it through without very much effort. He was now gaining on me as I flew. Again the Night Fury and the rider made me stop in the air, "Another.", the human spoke, while the male just stared wide eyed at me. I did nothing, then a very familiar roars ripped through the air and two names popped into my head; Grim and Striker!

I dove down again while they were distracted at the moment. And Striker and Grim came into view and they flanked me on both sides, still diving down, we then suddenly shot up, almost hitting the water, as if in sync.

As made our way back to the cove we started to get hungry. Striker was the first to complain about it, "I'm hungry!" he started to pace. I looked at the pond and d an idea. As I slowly stepped into the pond, I lowered my head so just the water was touching my lower jaw. I felt movement near my muzzle, with fast reflexes I opened my mouth and snapped it shut. Shooting my head up high I saw their faces and saw that they were in awe. They did the same and we caught almost 50 fish! And they were huge, about a foot or so long. After having our fill of fish, wonderful, glorious fish! My thoughts were interrupted by roars of several dragons. Screams of other dragons entered our minds well mine was less painful. We took off trying to find the sources, we found some power hungry humans that want to control all the dragons. I saw those same humans and saw that they are captured and their dragons, all chained up. I got this crazy idea and told Grim and Striker, "Okay, we have to save those dragons AND the humans!" I noticed that Grim had the same idea so did Striker.

As we were spring through the air not being detected, we split up saving our fair share of the mission, I dove down and I reached the ship quicker than I thought. RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR! I let a roar rip through the air as I landed on all fours on the deck of the ship. All eyes on me, "NIGHT FURY!", one human shouted as I shoved them over board. I let loose a plasma blast and blew up the bow. one last Viking was holding the boy who chased me. "Now you dragon will come quietly or the boy gets it!", my glare intensified as I stared daggers at the human man. he visibly started shaking as I suddenly spoke out loud, threatening him, "You and your men will not harm the boy or any of the dragons, along with his comrades, or I will personally, Rip out your, SHOVE them your throat, SO YOU CAN SEE MY CLAWS TEAR YOU CARCASS OPEN!" I told him getting closer as my voice rose with anger with so much venom in it, it wasn't even funny for him anymore. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! TAKE HIM! TAKE THEM ALL! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM ANYMORE!", he screeched out and dove over board. Every one on the ship looked at my with shock and some even passed out. Grim said something, but I wasn't paying much attention, probably something like, "Remind me to never make her angry.", to Striker and I only saw his head bob up and down vigorously. The humans looked in see at the three of us and we looked at them. The silence took over and I noticed that the boy took a step closer to me. I tilted my head to the left to look at the male Night Fury, he nods his head. Looking back at the boy I noticed he had his hand out, "Okay, boy, I'm not going to hurt you.", He said calmly, boy?, really?, "I'm not a boy" I spoke to the young man in front of me, only making him stagger back a few steps.

I suddenly had this urge to fly, then I took off flying. Letting my instincts take over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grim and Striker take off after me.

We've been flying for almost 2 hours with no rest. As we flew Striker spoke up, "So, where exactly are we going?", "Why don't you ask oh fearless leader?", Grim snarled. "What did I do? Ugh! you know what never mind.", I growled. 'What is his problem?' I thought to myself. I spotted a familiar large shard of ice in the middle of the ocean, I could tell my face brightened at the sight of the feeling of security and safety.

As we came to a stop we felt other presents of other dragons and something else. I couldn't put my claw on it so, I just put the thought aside. As we entered the familiar palace of ice the others thought that they saw some thing, but I didn't see anything at all.


End file.
